A Crossed out O
by RhombusScratch
Summary: Slenderman in invading Gravity Falls. Who will be taken?
1. Tentacle Attack

**Chapter One**

**-For One to Arrive, One Must Leave**

It was dusk. Dipper was walking home, Mabel pressing a leaf against his bleeding arm.

"Man," he moaned.

"Unicorns are surprisingly vicious,"

Mabel nodded and tilted up the leaf, observing the cut in Dipper's arm where the unicorn's horn had sliced.

"I still like unicorns," she told her sibling.

"Just not that one."

After another 3 or 4 minutes of walking, the Shack came into view. Soos was sweeping, Wendy was waiting for her ride, and Stan was counting his conned profits.

"Hey dorks," Wendy said in a half-taunting half-joking voice when the twins walked up.

" 'Sup?"

Dipper shrugged.

"Not much," he replied.

"I was just attacked by a unicorn."

Wendy laughed, then looked up at the honk of a car horn. She saw Thompson's baby blue minivan drive up.

"Here's my ride," she told Dipper and Mabel, running towards the van.

"See you at work tomorrow."

Dipper and Mabel waved goodbye, then proceeded back into the Shack.

"Wendy!" Everyone called as soon as she got in the van.

"Hey guys," Wendy replied.

Thompson was driving with Robbie in shotgun. Lee was giving Nate a wet willie in the middle seats, and Tambry sat alone on her phone in the back. Wendy plopped down next to Tambry and sent her a text. It was the only way she could communicate with her friend after the iPhone 5 came out. She chatted with her other friends for a while. They were having a little party at Lee's house. They weren't too far away when the engine sputtered and died. The radio, turned to a heavy metal station, went to static. Tambry and Wendy's phones both died at the same time.

"What the-?" Thompson asked.

Everyone got out of the car as Thompson observed the engine.

"It should be working..." he murmured.

The static on the radio grew louder.

"What's happening?" Lee asked, trying not to sound afraid.

A tall man emerged from the woods. Nobody noticed him until a black tentacle growing from his back slapped the ground near Robbie's foot.

"Aargh!" the teen yelped as he jumped back.

More tentacles were flying towards the teenagers.

"Everyone in the car!" Wendy screamed.

Thompson started turning the key in ignition, praying the engine would start, while everyone else piled in the car. Almost everyone was in when the doors slammed shut and locked.

"Nate!" everyone cried.

Nate screamed and started jiggling the door handle like crazy. Thompson got the engine to start. He looked back and yelled to Nate.

"Resist it! Get in!'

"I can't!" Nate called back.

A tentacle wrapped around Nate's ankle and pulled him back.

"Nate!" Lee screamed, jumping out of the car.

"Dude! Get back here!" Robbie yelled, following Nate. Thompson and Wendy tagged along too.

Nate was holding on to the root of a birch tree. It was a struggle to hold on, but he had to resist the tentacle.

"Nate!" called a familiar voice.

Nate looked up and saw Lee running towards him.

"Lee!" he yelled back, relieved.

"Hang on, dude," Lee told his friend.

He made Nate let go of the tree root and started pulling his friend away himself. He didn't get Nate farther than an inch closer when the tentacle gave a giant jerk of strength. Nate screamed as he flew out of lee's grip and into the woods.

As the scream faded, Lee called into the darkness.

"Nate? You OK?"

No reply came.

Back at the Shack, Dipper and Mabel were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Ka-blammo!' Mabel yelled, dropping her Wii remote.

Dipper sighed.

"I don't get it," he asked his sister.

"If Mario always has to rescue Peach, how is it Mario gets pwned by Peach in this game?"

As the twins shared a chuckle, Wendy walked into the Shack.

"Wendy?" Mabel asked, tilting her head.

Wendy sighed and sat down.

"Something attacked the van before we could get to Lee's," Wendy explained.

"And whatever it was, it took Nate."


	2. Nightmare

**Hey guys! I'm back! For the next few chapters, I have a plan on who will be taken next, but I don't know who should be after the one I've planned! Vote for who you think it should be in a poll on my profile! Anyways, onzez with the story!**

"Nate's missing?" Dipper asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Yeah. It was _really _weird."

"First, the radio was just static, and we had no more Wi-Fi. Next, these black tentacles came out of nowhere and attacked Thompson's van."

"One of the tentacle thingies wrapped around Nate's leg and pulled him into the woods. We haven't seen him since!"

Dipper took note of all this. He decided he would have to consult 3 about this. The pre-teen sat alone in his room. He made sure not to rub his feet on his body-switching carpet. There was zombies, no tentacles, octo-gerbils, but their tentacles were purple. Wendy said the tentacle that took Nate was black. Slenderman? Black tentacles, no face, hid in the woods, came to Gravity Falls before…most likely monster.

Dipper took out his laptop and typed in Slenderman. Freaky pictures and stories of kids disappearing, Slenderman took people in between ages 6-17 and swallowed their soul. Once he had enough souls, he had enough power. Enough power to take over the world!

Mabel came in to see if Dipper wanted a sleepover. But the boy had already dozed off. When his face hit the keyboard, it closed the window with Slenderman, replacing it with a picture of a cartoon frog. Mabel grinned. Not wanting to bother her brother, she left, not knowing that her comfort would be what he needed most, right about…

_Dipper's Dream_

In Dipper's dream, he was in the woods with no clothes and nothing but a flashlight.

_Tee hee._

Dipper yelped and covered his underwear with his hand. A little girl, with a ghost-like voice had just giggled!

_Tee hee!_

Dipper was seriously getting freaked out. Then he saw a little girl that looked like one of the twins you have double battles with in his Pokemon Diamond Version. She was holding a record player.

_Tee hee!_

The girl put in a scratched up record and started to play it. A light and creepy piano started to play. More girls that looked just like the one holding the record player walked out of the bushes.

Dipper noticed none of the little girls had eyes. He shuddered as they started to chant.

_**Slenderman, Slenderman**_

_**Watching you while you sleep**_

Dipper gulped and took a step back.

_**Slenderman, Slenderman**_

_**A tall, thin and faceless creep**_

Dipper was starting to jog away, but he could not escape the ghastly chants.

_**Slenderman, Slenderman**_

_**Splattered blood made his tie red**_

Dipper grabbed his head and yelled, the chants growing loduer and more echo-ey.

_**Slenderman, Slenderman**_

_**Removing you from your bed**_

Dipper started to run away, but he could not escape the song.

_**Slenderman, Slenderman**_

_**He has one and just one goal**_

Dipper rolled up in a ball and started to sob. He was getting a major headache from the chants.

_**Slenderman, Slenderman**_

_**To kill the kids and get some souls**_

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, praying for it to end soon

_**Slenderman, Slenderman**_

_**He will get you, girl or guy**_

Dipper plugged his ears, giving no effect to the chanting

_**Slenderman, Slenderman**_

_**You will most certainly die**_

Dipper lay, sobbing for another ten minutes. Then, he realized the song was over. He opened his eye. When he did, he saw that his body was covered in blood. Blood that was growing darker red by the second. Dipper looked up to see Slenderman. Dipper screamed as blood filled his eyes.

"AAAAAH!"

Dipper jolted up in his bed, panting hard. It was a dream…a bad dream…a nightmare…a scary illusion…

Mabel jogged into Dipper's room and saw her brother weeping into his pillow.

"Dipping sauce?" she whispered.

Dipper looked up and sniffed.

"Just a bad nightmare. Don't worry."

Mabel gave a worried look to her twin. Dipper obviously seemed to be OK, so she decided to leave him alone.

**R&R!**


	3. Lumber Haul

**Hey guys! The next few chapters are going to be shorter, but I will be able to post a lot at once in that case! So, continuing, **_**A Crossed Out O…**_

It was 6:45 a.m. Wendy was having a typical morning: helping her dad with early lumber. Corduroy Lumber Ltd. was her dad's shop on Fairly Street in town. The shop was popular for an employee named Benjamin "Raisin" LaVone's carvings. Raisin's carvings were amazing!

Raisin got his nickname for his fingers, which have been srunched up like a raisin for always pressing down on a swiss army knife.

But of course, her dad loved the popularity. Raisin was being rushed, and decided he would quit in a week. Ever since, Wendy's dad was trying to stock up on as many of Raisin's carvings as he could. He had also taken Wendy's request and hired three future employees: Thompson, Nate and Lee.

But, of course, Nate was missing, Lee was in shock due to his best friend disappearing, and Thompson would probably crack under the pressure of being alone quickly. As soon as Raisin's carvings ran out, if Nate wasn't found yet, Wendy's family business would fall apart!

So Wendy was there to offer an extra helping hand. So was her brother, Maxwell, the oldest of her brothers.

Wendy was jogging over to Maxwell and the wheelbarrow with a haul of lumber. She was a couple hundred yards away when she heard a voice:

"Wendy!"

The voice had an echo, and seems to be coming from every direction, but she recognized it: Nate.

"Nate! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're OK!" Wendy yelled.

But when she turned around, but her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Nate?"

"Wendy!" came Nate's call again.

This was getting weird. Whenever Nate spoke, there was an echo, and it was coming from everywhere.

"Come on over, Wendy!" there it was again.

"Don't be scared! It's just me, your friend Nate!"

Wendy screamed. This time, Nate's voice slowly dropped until it was practically a low rumble. She dropped the lumber haul and ran.

"Maxwell!" she yelled as soon as her brother was in sight.

"Wendy!" Maxwell replied.

"What took so long? Where's the lumber?"

"I'll explain at the shop! For now, RUN!"

Wendy grabbed the wheelbarrow from Maxwell and ran away as fast as she could with it. Maxwell stood confused, but eventually ran after his sister.


	4. Nate's Story

**So, I bet you're wondering what was with the whole Nate deal before. Well, here you have it…**

_Two days earlier…_

Nate was still being dragged off by the tentacle. He tried to grab onto more roots, but the pulling grew faster. Roots ricocheted into his face as he tried to grab onto them. His nose started spilling blood, and one of his eyes swelled shut. He yelped as the tentacle pulled him upwards in a clearing.

"Nate!" he heard Lee's voice from deeper in the woods.

Nate opened his mouth to reply, but a tentacle wrapped around it, clamping it shut. More tentacles wrapped around him, until he blacked out.

_One day later…_

Nate woke up in a dark room. It seemed to be underground. Taking a few glances around, he saw a tall man with…no face?

"W-What's going on?" he asked the man. The no face was probably blurry from blacking out.

The man grew a tentacle. A black one. Like the one that dragged him here!

Nate screamed and tried to get up. But he couldn't. The tentacle yanked him up close to the faceless head. Nate felt like he was barfing, but nothing was coming out. He started to vibrate, until he was shaking viciously. Then, his whole body went numb.

The tentacle plopped him down. Nate just sat there, staring at a wall. You see, Slenderman had just sucked out his soul. No soul meant no emotions, no feelings, no speech. Nate had been turned into a boy that seemed to be frozen solid. And nobody could do anything. Or could they…


	5. Poll

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know there is a poll on my profile on who should be taken third! I have plans for the second kidnapping, but please vote for the third and probably fourth thru sixth! Thanks!**

**~DipperLikesMinecraft**


	6. Double Disappearance

**All right, poll voting is still open, that's voting for third person to be taken. Story continues…**

Mabel was walking away from the popular girls, her head hung. Pacifica was laughing along with her friends Wanda and Fauna. Fauna was the red head. Wanda was the black one.

"Oh man! That girl is pathetic!" Wanda snickered.

"We need to get my brother from work," Fauna pointed out.

"That lumberjack, what is it, Drake or Dan or whatever is working him too hard!"

Fauna walked into Corduroy Lumber Ltd. to get er brother Benjamin, a.k.a Raisin. The boy's eyes were bloodshot as he walked out of the store.

"So, are we excited for my sleepover tonight?" Pacifica asked her friends.

"For sure! My mansion is the coolest, so we should have it there!" Wanda exclaimed.

"How about Fauna's mansion? It's nice," Pacifica noted.

Wanda nodded in agreement.

LATER…

That night, while the other girls were watching The Wealthy Werewolf on Pay-Per View, Wanda left to get a drink of water. She filled the cup half full, when she noticed another shadow beside her.

"Fauna? Pacifica?" she asked, turning around.

Instead, she saw a faceless man.

Wanda opened her mouth to scream, but a tentacle sprouted form the man's back and binded it shut. While Wanda struggled, more tentacles wrapped around her. Wanda fainted. The cup fell to the ground.

MEANWHILE…

Raisin sat at his desk, putting the finishing touches on his antelope carving. He placed it on his desk, and viewed his carvings with pride.

"Dan's getting what he wants: a profit. I just hope my new job isn't…"

Raisin stopped talking to himself as a bear carving ell to the ground. He bent over to pick it up, but noticed some sort of black tentacle was wrapped around it. He picked it up and tried to pry the tentacle off, but it wrapped around his wrist as well, pressing his hand to the carving.

"What?" Raisin asked.

The carving flew out the window, taking Raisin with it.

LATER…

"Wanda, hurry! The rich boy Noa was…" Fauna yelped, bursting into the kitchen. No Wanda.

"Wanda?" she called.

Fauna gulped.

"Noa can wait," she murmered.

EVEN LATER…

Wanda and Raisin screamed as the man sprouted more tentacles. Raisin noticed another boy about his age, sitting in a corner of the room they were in.

"Dude! Don't just sit there!" Raisin yelled.

"Help us!"

The boy just sat there, like Raisin said not to do, staring at a wall with unblinking eyes.

"Raisin!" Wanda yelled in terror, as a tentacle wrapped around her friends' brother.

Raisin started violently shaking, then his eyes grew wide. His face grew idle. He shuffled over to the other teen and plopped down beside him, both of them staring at the wall.

"Raisin?" Wanda asked, quietly.

The tentacle moved to her. Wanda noticed her feet rumbling. Eventually, it stopped. Wanda sat down and stared at the boys. They had a staring contest, none of them ever blinking.


End file.
